


Birds of a Feather OSC

by freshwrites (SansyFresh), SansyFresh



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All my OCS - Freeform, Angst, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Modern Era, Modern Fantasy, Multi, NSFW chapters marked, Original work - Freeform, Other, Possible sexual themes, Schmoop, Sea Monsters, Skippable Smut, Whump, idk other shit, individual chapters tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/freshwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: In a weird world, a nonbinary lad takes their husband and daughter on an adventure that will change the pained roots of their past into a flowered glory of supernatural wonder.Or I just write a lot about my ocs being gay and in love
Relationships: OC & OC, OC/OC
Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. (The Recurring Character Bios)- Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! if you're reading this, thank you for giving my work a try ^^
> 
> there will be multiple themes in this oneshot collection, and some of them will be on the darker side. every chapter will be marked heavily with warnings and tags!!
> 
> there's a lot of ships, and a lot of silly writing so prepare for my unleashed oc potential!!
> 
> ( ) means its an information chapter  
> * * means its NSFW or on the NSFW side (no minors here!!)
> 
> enjoy ^^

**Patt-** a genderfluid guy who loves puzzles and lives in a little studio apartment in the city with his pomeranian named parmesan. is aroace but is in a bdsm group

**Sam-** a mtf trans gal who loves being lazy and fucking with people. has a cat named hot dog, lives in the apartment from her sibling and is dating someone, idk yet

**Abernathy (amber):** a gal who loves working out and hates misogynistic men. lives in a small house with her wife (haven't decided yet) and a husky named killer

**Katherine (kat):** a gal who really just wants to be left alone, lives with her sister and Amber's wife, has a beta fish named Alpha, is ace

**Russel** : a guy who's just trying to make ends meet, lives in a shitty apartment with a feral cat that comes by sometimes, claws up his couch and pees on his shoes before leaving again

**Bernard (bella):** an in the closet mtf trans gal who works as a bartender at the bar that kat frequents (i think i ship it), lives in a tiny house with a small whit munchkin cat named princess

**Harry** : a genderfluid guy who changes from he to they, is in love with Russel but has quite a bit more money so he doesn't confess, has a pitbull named marshmallow

**Felicia** : a gal who is probably Amber's wife, very no nonsense but she also is a dork, has a street cat adoptee named scruffy

**Jack** : the head of a certain gang (this will get old), is a misogynistic piece of shit, has honor tho, lives in a shady apartment with his sister and always carries a revolver on him

**Selene** (fin): her brother's right hand, afraid to leave and/or come out as ftm trans, is an informant for (undecided, it's a detective), has a tiny mutt named paco

**Fagan** : the leader of a local gang, hates Jack, is in love with Fin, has a mini schnauzer named coda, always carries a knife

**Gregory** : Fagan's right hand, doesn't trust Fin, probably falls in love with him, hates everyone basically

**Jacie** : a gal who runs another local gang with her sister, grows weed, has a one armed kitten named fatty

**Carli** : a gal who is over the whole gang business, she just wants to run a flower shop, not weed

**Garry** : is tired and depressed and anxious but is stuck in his sister's gang at the bottom rung, has a bunch of tiny plants

**Lacie** : rules her gang with an iron fist, has a lot of hate in her heart, hate fucks Jack a lot

**Richard** : a scientist, scarred from a horrible accident, has a pet gecko named Gay Boi

**Sally** : Richard’s partner, scarred from the same accident, very scatterbrained, has a pet mouse named Dainty

**Harris** : Richard’s nemesis, walks with a limp, can’t see out of one eye and loves drinking mtn dew

**Jackie** : Harris’ partner, nonbinary and proudly gay, drags Harris to pride parades, has fallen asleep and woken up to Harris’ jacket on their back

**Jared** : a man that’s sort of loud and abrasive, but is honest to a fault, has a pet parakeet named Kaleb, captains a little fishing boat that he lives on

**Halley** : a gal who is very gay but also in love with a man (Brian) so she’s very confused, lives with Jared because of being a runaway

**Heather** : a dangerous gal who is blind in one eye because of a mermaid attack (Teegan), and owns a sailing boat

**Teegan** : a mermaid that Heather captured and brought back, has acclimated to human life pretty well, has a goldfish named Trinidad

**Grace** : Brian’s sister, hates the fishing life but wants to support her brother, works as a magazine columnist by night

**Brian** : is oblivious to Halley’s confused affection, really just wants to live life out on the ocean but can’t because he has to work an IT job, is unhappy with his life

**Hunter** : really is a tired man, hates his life but can do little about it, lives on his brother’s couch because he doesn’t have a job and has no motivation to get one

**Philip** : depressed because he’s working a deadend job, lets his brother mooch because he feels guilty about their family life, has a pet turtle named Turt Reynolds

**Harold** : a sad man who lost his brother in the war, lives on his own with three cats named Oliver Twist, Harrison Ford, and John Williams, is hella gay

**Avery** : tired, but works as a waitress at the bar that Bella works at, loves to sing for people 

**Abby** : anxious as fuck, works as a newspaper editor, but really wants to be a writer for the fantasy genre, has a mouse named Pearl

**Aya** : sorta depressed but keeps it together for her kid, is a vlogger, has a one armed cat named Tailor

**Jade** : Aya’s kid, nonbinary and aroace, around 14, very apathetic but loves their mom

**Colbie** : is a zookeeper, loves the big cats and is their caretaker, is mtf trans but presents as masc, really just wants to be left alone

**Willy** : Colbie’s brother, is in love with Avery but is too nervous to say anything, has anger issues but is going to counseling for them

**Penny** : very anxious, has a lot of panic attacks and lives with her brother in a small house on the darker end of town, has a yorkie named Reese Cup

**Gabby** : very tired and depressed, has a drinking problem, is male but presents fem, is in a relationship with Rene that’s kept a secret

**Richie** : a poor guy who whores himself out for money, is the sole caretaker of his little brother Roy, just wants a better life for them both

**Roy** : a 15 yr old with adhd and a panic disorder, tries his best but falls short most of the time, has a pet frog in the backyard

**Sky** : an anxious gal who lives with Richie and Roy, if only to get away from her sister Bessie, works as a night janitor for the local supermarket, germaphobic

**Jessie** : a jerk, bitch of a woman, works as the CEO of a local company, hates everyone around her, is very lonely and depressed

**Zoya** : an idiot in love with Payton but Payton is married so he resigns himself to solitude, works for his sister as a custodian

**Sidney** : works as a teacher in the elementary school, thinks her brother is an idiot, has a pet rabbit for the kids named Nemo

**Payton** : a dumbass who works as a cook at an upscale joint, is married to Polly

**Polly** : a smart dumbass who owns the newspaper, is kinda sad, is married to Payton

**Kurt** : a gay ftm trans man who is in love with Monika, 

**Jay** :

**Rene** :

**Nathan** :

**Monika** : 

**Sunny** : a cage fighter

**Ferris** :

**Peter** :

**Venny** :

**Kirk** :

**Benny (bones)** :

**Trevor** :

**Oliver** :

**Ella** : 

**Haymitch** :

**Lillie-Rose** :

**Herbie** :

**Emma** :

**Mabel** :

**Chester** :

**Happy** :

**Huey** :

**Jacob** :

**Scarlett** : 

**Franklin (frankie)** : 

**Bobbie** : a singer that makes indy music and is semi-successful, lives with his sister, is kinda emo but is in love with Scarlett

**Ruth** : is in a metal band as a guitarist, lives with her brother, very goth, is aro

**Samuel** : a guy who is wheelchair bound, very friendly and a little naive, works as a remote IT person

**Dylon** : hates himself, hates his brother, hates that he’s stuck in this city with no prospects, is very depressed

**Kaine** : the owner of the club that Gregg and Kayley work at, very open minded and platonically affectionate, married to Huey

**Marie** : co-owner of the club, works as the head bartender, is secretly married to Jacie, has pomeranian named Sugarcube

**Gregg** : a male stripper by night, works as a fry cook by day, and is hella gay

**Kayley** : Gregg’s sister, works at the bar as a waitress that he dances at, is sort of uncomfortable with the whole thing but supports her brother (in love with Lillie-Rose)

**Jonathon(jacy)** : mtf trans gal who is very affectionate, but has to hide from her parents that she’s trans, works as an accountant for a open minded company, is saving up money to get Eren’s contract to abolish it

**Jamie** : in love with Mae but has a lot more money and doesn’t want to rub it in her face, in the closet ace, loves exotic dancing

**Mae** : a woman who works as a photographer because its her passion, but doesn’t make much money doing it, is nearly broke and has a month to pay rent or she’ll be kicked out

**Eren** : a prostitute that’s stuck under contract at a dirty brothel, just wants to make money for her sister who’s struggling to make ends meet


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the first little snippit of this whole story!! its really an introduction of our protangonists, Tab, Wally, and Clarity, but also of Patt, the local aroace genderfluid thespian!
> 
> tags: moving into a weird place, talk of weird decisions, realistic child rearing, lies and deception, Patt being a bro
> 
> enjoy ^^

It was the wee, quiet hours of the morning as Wally pulled into the parking lot of the Barren Heights apartment complex. He stared up at the imposing building, wondering again why Tab had been so insistent they move out of their nice little cottage in the middle of nowhere to live in a nicely sized city on the coast of Verona Beach. Tab was sitting beside him, fiddling with their phone as they finally closed Twitter and glanced up at the building in front of them.

Wally turned the key and retrieved it from the ignition, the engine stuttering to a quiet that matched the environment around them.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Tab asked, fingers gripping their phone as they stared. Wally shrugged. 

“This is where the google shit said to go. Barren Heights, right?”

Tab nodded absently, then unbuckled and climbed out of the tall truck. Wally glanced back as Tab stood on the rail after opening the back door, revealing a still sleeping Clarity, her teddy clung tight to her fingers. She hadn’t been happy about the move, discontented with the thought of leaving her favorite tree in their backyard. Tab had to all but fight to get their daughter into the truck, and she’d cried and screamed until she’d fallen asleep.

Carefully unbuckling her from her car seat, Tab pulled her out along with her diaper bag and shut the door with a click.

“We might as well and see if they’re open, the guy on the phone said they had the apartment ready.” Tab said, starting towards the entrance. Wally sighed, climbing out and following. He still wasn’t so sure about this whole thing, and not just because their daughter had been against it. It struck him as unnatural, seeing as how his partner was a very anxious person by nature.

For Tab to want to up and move, especially to a city they’d never been to… ah, well, he’d find out eventually what was driving them. Their own anxiety, likely.

Wally pulled open the double door for Tab to walk through, Clarity balanced on their hip and sleeping on their shoulder as they walked up to the front desk. No one was present, but there was a small bell for ringing, so after a brief silent conversation, Wally rang it.

There was nothing for a long moment, then a dark shape came flying through the door behind the desk, Tab startling as a cat darted past. 

“God,” they breathed, but turned around to find a woman standing behind the counter with a smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yes ma’am, how may I help you?” she asked, and before Tab could do more than flinch Wally took charge.

“We’re here to move into our new apartment, 32B, I think. Is that right babe?”

Tab just nodded, still not looking anyone in the eye, but the woman began typing on the nearby computer with little fanfare, grimacing at whatever it was she saw. 

“Well I’m sorry, but apartment 32B’s current tenants have not moved out as of yet. They still have 30 days on their lease, as far as I’m aware.”

Tab was looking up now, shocked. “But they told me on the phone-!”

The woman frowned. “I don’t know who you talked to, but you’ll have to find other lodgings for the next month. I’m sorry.” And with that she left, shoes clacking against the tile in a more than aggravating way.

Wally was staring off into space, thinking about the moving truck that was due with their belongings in less than a week, of Clarity who was beginning to wake up on her Renny’s shoulder. Tab was nearly in tears, wiping at their eyes with their free hand. 

“I swear, Wallace, I got told that it would be ready for us to move in by _yesterday_ , by the owner himself, I _thought_! I don’t…” they swallowed back a sob, and Wally pulled them into his arms. 

“Its okay, we’ll stay at a hotel or something until we figure something else out. Maybe they’ll hurry it up, knowing we’re waiting.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I overheard that you’re looking for a place to stay?”

The voice came from across the room, by the elevators that stood innocently in the walls. They were a tall, lanky person, smiling in a kind way that instantly had both Tab and Wally relaxing. 

“Yeah, we were just “informed” that we wouldn’t be moving in our apartment for another month.” Wally said, anger starting to rise in his belly. It was delayed, but still present. How could they tell them one thing, then as soon as they got there give them the shaft?

“Well you’re welcome to stay with me and my sister!” they said, “My name is Patt, I assure you my apartment is squeaky clean! Except for the occasional hair from Parmesan, but that’s to be expected from a Pom!”

Tab blinked, shifting Clarity in their arms. “I don’t know that we could impose, it would be for a month or more, and we have a lot stuff on its way here, and-”

Patt waved their hand, gently coming up and taking Tab’s free hand in their own. “Its no trouble at all. Not a single smidge! You and your husband?” They looked to Wally, who nodded, before continuing, “Will live with me and my sister and my dog and my sister’s cat! Its a very large apartment for two people, we have two extra bedrooms! Don’t ask why, its a very inconvenient story to tell.”

Tab huffed a laugh, disbelief in their eyes, and Wally had to agree with the assessment. 

It looked like they were bunking with some completely random strangers for the next month. Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed reading this, please consider leaving a comment ^^ they make my day and help me know you guys want me to continue writing :D


End file.
